


Beat Inside Me

by Rhianysa



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: I'm Sorry, POV First Person, Poetry, Tom Blake is Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:35:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23632429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhianysa/pseuds/Rhianysa
Summary: For the 2nd Devon's writing prompt: "His voice, please don't let me forget his voice."A poem from Schofield's POV. I'm sorry but Blake is dead.
Relationships: Tom Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: 2nd devons writing challenges





	Beat Inside Me

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you somewhat enjoy another one of my ramblings.  
> Title is from the song My Love by Sia  
> Come find me on Tumblr: shiningautumn-oceancrashing

He is fading

With every passing day 

Slipping further from reach

Ever distant,

At first, I thought it would be easier this way

To forget.

I should have tried harder to hold on

Grasped onto every recollection 

Clung to them with what strength I had left

Let him commandeer the beating of my heart

I was a fool to disbelieve

Should have never second-guessed

That it was his from the start.

Each beat

The thud of the pulse

Reverberates in my bones as a reminder,

My hesitation killed him

First in life

Then in grief a thousand times over,

With every resistance on my part

His call grew fainter.

The ghost of his touch drifted

Details of his complexion obscured

Eyes discoloured,

His smile

Once so ingrained in my mind 

Radiant with his love of life

Besmirched by my neglect,

His cheeks

Full and always tinted with blush 

Are now gaunt

Sunk to the skull.

Even in my imagination his physical presence is lifeless

I was numb for too long to prevent its decay

I am too late to save the visual

I will not let the same happen to the aural.

Please

Do not take his voice from me.

The details of his stories do not matter

Just let his joyous tone linger,

Allow me to hear the emotion his sound held

In each syllable

Every utterance

His feelings laid bare. 

But if time should require I yield that too

Then above all else I beg you

Grant me this one request

To forever cherish what I hold most dear

Without it I do not know that I could persevere,

Allow me to preserve just one piece of him

Until my dying breath,

A melody that could diminish any disaster

The most delightful sound to ever exist,

His laughter.


End file.
